Despite surgical advances, up to 40% of patients continue to have chronic pain and functional disability after lumbar spine surgery. Our own data demonstrate that high fear of movement is a risk factor for increased pain and disability in this patient population. Cognitive-behavioral therapy (CBT) and physical therapy (PT) interventions targeting fear of movement have proven effective for decreasing persistent pain and functional disability in patients with chronic low back pain. However, the efficacy of a combined CBT and PT approach has not been well demonstrated in a surgical spine population. Therefore, we propose to conduct a two-group randomized controlled trial (RCT) to gather preliminary evidence on the efficacy of a brief cognitive-behavioral based PT (CBPT) intervention in patients at-risk for poor outcomes following lumbar spine surgery for degenerative conditions. We hypothesize that incorporating cognitive and behavioral strategies into postoperative standard of care PT will improve self-reported pain and disability and observed physical function, through reductions in fear of movement and pain catastrophizing (i.e., tendency to magnify pain sensations). This pilot study plans to recruit 80 patients with high postoperative fear of movement or pain catastrophizing. These eligible at-risk patients will be randomized to one of the two groups: (1) standard PT treatment + CBPT or (2) standard PT treatment + weekly phone calls to control for attention. The CBPT program consists of 2 in- person and 4 telephone sessions and is based on well-accepted and effective CBT strategies. These strategies focus on relaxation, problem-solving training, cognitive restructuring, and behavioral self- management. Primary outcomes include self-reported pain and disability as measured by the Brief Pain Inventory and the Oswestry Disability Index. Secondary outcomes consist of observed physical function as measured by performance-based tests of gait speed, balance, repeated chair stands, and mobility (Short Physical Performance Battery, Timed Up and Go). Outcome data will be collected at baseline (6 weeks after surgery), after treatment (3 months after surgery), and at 6 months following surgery. The proposed two-group RCT will provide estimates of effect sizes and sample sizes associated with the CBPT intervention and data on feasible recruitment and retention goals and the mechanisms through which the CBPT intervention affects long-term outcomes. This informative pilot data will guide a multi-center, three-group clinical trial to furter validate the CBPT intervention. Our long-term objective is to broaden the availability of effective CBT strategies by expanding the implementation from traditional providers, psychologists, to a group of providers, physical therapists, who routinely interact with a large population of patients with musculoskeletal pain. The proposed study addresses the National Institute of Arthritis and Musculoskeletal and Skin Diseases (NIAMS) research priority of exploring behavioral therapy and exercise to improve the outcome of musculoskeletal diseases.